Tony, What Have You Done?
by SorceressSupreme
Summary: Tony takes an odd picture and it causes much discord among the other Avengers.


**A/N: This story was co-written with JotunChick11 :) she was a great help with this one, trust me**

* * *

''Oh my,'' Bruce began, slowly taking the photograph from off the table.

''What is it? ... Ohhh.'' Steve said, peering at the picture in Bruce's hand. His features twisted into a strange mixture of horror and disgust.

"Why would Tony leave something like this lying around?" Bruce asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the unusual depiction in front of him.

"I... I have no idea..." Steve replied faintly.

"Hey guys whatcha lookin at?" Clint Barton came up and snatched the photo from Bruce's hand. "Oh! Oh... What party was this?" He waved the picture around. "And why wasn't I invited?"

Bruce cleared his throat, glancing away looking completely uncomfortable. Steve tentatively asked, "Um, Clint, I just want to make sure I'm not seeing things... but what does that look like to you..?"

Clint held the picture out at arm's length, tilting his head to the side to peer at it better. "It's an ass that's what it is."

"That's what I was afraid of," Bruce muttered. He shook his head then removed his glasses and began cleaning them off.

Steve glanced between the two men, the horrific expression still etched on his features. "But _why? _Why would Tony do that?"

Clint shrugged, handing the photo back to Steve. "I don't know."

"Well, couldn't it be someone's... you know..."

Clint arched a brow, waiting patiently for Steve to continue.

"_...bosom?_" Steve whispered.

''Seriously? You're afraid to say boob? Bruce this guy is more chivalrous than I thought.'' Clint said, smirking.

''Steve it couldn't be _that_ because it's got... hair.'' Bruce stated.

''Oh my gosh you're right. That means it's a..._ Butt._'' Steve said, staring with renewed horror at the photograph.

''How do we know it was Tony?'' Clint asked, giving a pointed glare at the other two.

Bruce and Steve just looked at him.

''We're the only ones at Avengers tower. Unless it was you, Tony is the only one who would do something so nasty.'' Bruce replied sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Clint how could you?" Steve asked in disgust. "I can see Stark doing that, but not you! I thought you were better than that."

"Oh my gosh Steve! First off, look at me! I'm completely hairless! I..I mean, that, um, that I shave everywhere except my head." he muttered defensively. "It's part of being a supercool spy."

"Moving on," Bruce groaned.

Clint just glared at Bruce, then continued speaking. "Then, those are dark hairs. I have blonde hair. Doesn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't me."

The men were uncomfortably silent for the next few moments, each deliberating who would have taken such a heinous picture, and _why_ in the world they did so. Their musings were interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Hey what's up guys? Not scheming against me again, are you?" Tony's lazy drawl preceded the man's entrance into the lounge.

"Stark, what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Steve thrust the photo in Tony's face. Tony gave the other man a dark look, then held up the picture. A smirk spread across his features.

"Oh, so you found my handiwork then?" he chuckled darkly. "I was wondering how long it would take for one of you guys to find it." He lazily tossed the disgusting photo back on the coffee table, where any unsuspecting person could waltz in and find it lying there.

"You're proud of your work. Aren't you?" Bruce squinted at Tony, as though seeing him in a new light.

Tony didn't even bat an eyelash as he said, "Very. I'm quite happy with the results too." He smirked at them all. "I gotta say, this is just too enjoyable. So what do you guys think the picture's of?"

"It's a butt obviously, and we think it's _your_ butt," Clint snorted. "What I want to know is, why in the hell did you leave that thing lyin' around? If you want to be disgusting, there's a right way to do it." He stared pointedly at the billionaire.

"Such as?"

"Such as keeping your dirty work to yourself."

"But where would be the fun in that?" Tony pouted. "Aw, c'mon guys, humor me here. You seriously think it's a butt?"

"Well, I thought it might be somebody's...um.." Steve hesitated, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! He thought they were boobs!" Clint yelled.

"Will you keep it down?!" Bruce hissed. "Someone could hear you!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Like anyone's gonna hear me. Who else is here? No one, that's who."

Tony shook his head. "Well you're wrong on both counts. Trust me."

Steve, Clint, and Bruce all turned to gape at their comrade.

"Then what is it..?" Steve asked slowly, an expression of dawning horror in his eyes. God only _knew_ what Tony had done this time.

"If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me," Tony replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell us," Clint demanded.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a wad," Tony put up his hands defensively. "The picture...is of... my..."

"TELL US ALREADY!" Bruce exploded.

Tony laughed. "Okay, it's my elbow."

Stunned silence. No one could speak for their brains were trying so hard to process this. Bruce was the first to speak.

"Tony, it couldn't be your elbow.. it's completely disproportionate.."

"Bruce is right. Do you take us for buffoons?" Steve said hotly.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me," Tony sighed with barely disguised contempt.

"Yeah we're not gonna believe it! That's just stupid! An elbow? Really?" exclaimed the archer.

"Yes really." Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint. "Just look." Then he proceeded to roll up his right sleeve to reveal his forearm. He bent his arm at the elbow, and with his other hand pointed at a spot just below the crook of the elbow area.

"Now look at that, and look at the picture. Tell me they're not the same."

Bruce rolled his eyes, muttering something about idiotic engineers under his breath, and fetched the offensive photo. He held it up next to his friend's arm and inspected both closely.

"Oh! Why didn't I see that before?" Clint murmured crossly, looking at the photo over Bruce's shoulder. Both on Tony's arm and in the odd picture there was a tiny heart-shaped birthmark just below the crack. The photos matched up almost perfectly. Bruce set the picture back down on the coffee table, no longer needing it.

"I guess it is your elbow," Steve conceded with a sigh.

"Ha! Told you!" Tony said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, point taken but I'm still wondering why you, well first of all why you even took a picture of your elbow, and then why you left it out."

"Pfft. Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see your reactions. It was like a mini-science experiment or something." The billionaire smiled broadly. "It was rather entertaining, I must say."

"Haha very funny." Clint said drily. "Next time don't make it look like a picture of your ass, or anything to do with your anatomy. I'm begging you."

"What in Midgard is this?" Thor's booming voice cried from behind them. The Asgardian was holding in his hand the picture of Tony's elbow.

Bruce brought his palm to his face, Steve laughed, and Clint... "See what happens when you do science experiments?! Thor finds them!"

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review :) i hope this story made you laugh. And for those of you who recognized it, yes I did borrow that one part from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I couldn't resist ;)**


End file.
